


Visiting Hours

by eemamminy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki receives an unexpected visitor while he's in the hospital, then receives something even more unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

This room felt like a void. Time still passed, Mizuki could see it plainly on the clock as he helplessly watched the minutes go by, though each day felt the same as the last. It was as if he'd been banished to some kind of purgatory where he was doomed to die of boredom, left alone to reflect on every single mistake he'd made that put him here to begin with. There were little reminders that kept him sane, like Aoba's visits and the daily physical therapy, but they always felt like fleeting dreams as soon as Mizuki was left alone again in that quiet hospital room.

An unfamiliar knock came at the door, startling him from his dazed dread. Mizuki sunk down into the bed as the visitor stepped inside, shame sending cold tingles throughout his body. "Ah, Mizuki, I'd heard you were still here," the voice was a familiar soft, meticulous melody that only confirmed what his eyes already knew.

"Ryuuhou," Mizuki managed to say, his throat already becoming dry, "I hadn't expected to see you here."

A disapproving click of the tongue followed by a slow shake of the head was his only reply before the graceful man slinked over to Mizuki's bedside. Ryuuhou's slitted eyes poured enigmatically over Mizuki's face, his gloved thumb brushing gently against the tear-shaped mark under his eye. "I could hardly believe what I'd heard about you, Mizuki. I needed to see it for myself," he whispered reassuringly, still caressing the tanned man's cheek lightly. Although they'd known each other for so long now, Mizuki still couldn't read Ryuuhou's face. The man was completely lacking in tells, almost as if he had no true emotions hidden underneath his ever-present smile.

The leather touch of his glove contoured the line of Mizuki's jaw, falling down to the bandages around his neck. An uneasy gulp manipulated his adam's apple, giving Mizuki a shiver as he felt it graze against his mentor's hand. As if signaling him to act, Ryuuhou pulled hard on the bandages, stretching out the mesh until it fell loosely around Mizuki's collar bone. He grimaced, the pain and overwhelming shame filling him with an even more profound sorrow than what he'd begun with. Those fox-like eyes stared at what remained of the brand on his neck, mostly faded now due to a few painful removal procedures Mizuki had begged for. The scars were still there, and his skin was raw and aching.

"I never thought you were so weak, Mizuki," the words hit him just as hard as he'd expected them to, even being said in that sweet, quiet voice. His eyes clenched shut, sealing away any tears that may or may not have been there. This had to be a nightmare. Mizuki had selfishly destroyed so many relationships because of his obsession with Rib, and now the person he respected most was literally looking down on him. "I never knew you were the type to give in to anyone," the words echoed in his ears, pain threatening to well up from his chest any second now.

Another type of pain came instead, startling him with a gasp; Ryuuhou's mouth was suctioned to his neck, suckling hard and roughly against the already sore skin on the faded tattoo. It hurt so much, but he'd imagined this so many times. Maybe not quite like this, but close enough. Ryuuhou hovering on top of him, kissing him, touching him, as if to devour his tattoos and anything else that got in his way. Mizuki's head flew back into the pillow, little moans of both pleasure and pain leaking out between clenched teeth.

The older man's mouth pulled away with a loud smack, grinning devilishly as he admired his work. Red marks painted Mizuki's neck, almost like a lovely rope burn. To Ryuuhou, it was exquisite. Mizuki's face burned a similar color, flustered and aroused and looking entirely too desperate for more.

"Hnnnn," he hummed mischievously as he placed a hand on Mizuki's chest. "It's just as I thought," he muttered as his gloved fingers poked under the robes that were tied around Mizuki, leather-coated fingertips moving downward while parting the opposing sides of the fabric. Mizuki's eyes fluttered open, half-lidded and glossy and in complete disbelief of what was happening. Ryuuhou simply smiled, that same smile he always had. There was an unreal quality about him, a composure and perfection that Mizuki both revered and coveted.

A small, needing, "what?" slipped out just before Ryuuhou's hand reached the waistband of his underwear. Mizuki flinched and twitched as the gloved hand brushed against his happy trail, fingers teasingly exploring under the elastic but never quite reaching their final destination. He fought to keep his green eyes open, to keep staring at Ryuuhou, to try to finally understand him, and to capture this moment forever. Never breaking eye contact, Ryuuhou spread open his hospital gown with both hands, then roughly yanked his underwear down and discarded it across the room.

Twitching all over and breathing heavily, Mizuki was left completely exposed. His quickly growing erection was all the more noticeable without the protection of clothing, and pulsed and twitched with each pounding of his heart. Leaning in close, never breaking their stare, Ryuuhou asked with little interest, "What else did you let them do to you, Mizuki?"

Without allowing more than a second of time for a reply, his hand was already around Mizuki's cock, squeezing it with an uncharacteristically strong grip and jerking it up and down relentlessly. The moan that belted out of his throat was too loud for a hospital patient, Mizuki's hand flying up immediately to cover his own mouth. The sensation was so good, it was beyond words. Mizuki had always admired Ryuuhou's tattoo art, and maybe the secret had always been in his hands. Or maybe it was that admiration that made this so good. He hadn't even considered answering the question, though Ryuuhou became more insistant now, pressing his lips directly against Mizuki's ear.

"Did they ever touch you like this? Did they strip you down and make you touch yourself?" Mizuki twitched and shivered with each question, the hot breath sending electricity running down through his body.

A warm, wet sensation sent more moans vibrating through his lips and fingers, Ryuuhou's tongue invading every inch of his ear. It traced the edge of his ear, playing with the lobe and the earrings that dangled from it, all the while his hand never breaking its rhythm.

"Did you ever let them fuck you?" Mizuki shivered, shaking his head very lightly no. He couldn't speak to provide a proper answer, uncontrollable moans still poured out of his mouth, only barely subdued by the tightly cupped hand.

Playing with the earrings again, Ryuuhou took the entire earlobe in his mouth, suckling on the sensitive skin just as he had done minutes ago on the remnants of the Morphine tattoo. He spun the balls of each earring with his tongue playfully, humming lightly against Mizuki's ear.

"Would you let me fuck you?"

Mizuki's eyes shot open, his head tilting to face Ryuuhou as his mouth was finally unsealed. Any shame he'd felt during this encounter was completely gone by now, his hands pawing desperately at Ryuuhou's kimono as his hips twitched and jumped in anticipation. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, god, please, yes, I need you to fuck me," Mizuki sputtered out desperately, moaning and panting against Ryuuhou's face as he begged.

"Hmmm, interesting..." His smile grew just a bit toothier before he forced a kiss onto Mizuki. It hardly needed to be forced, as Mizuki immediately plunged in, exploring his mouth as if he needed to capture the shape perfectly in his memory. Ryuuhou's seemingly relentless pumping finally relented, stopping just as suddenly as it had started, leaving Mizuki's cock completely stiff and dripping with precome. Scooping up a glob of the fluid on his index finger, Ryuuhou brought the substance up to Mizuki's face. He'd already broken their kiss in confusion, and readily accepted the finger into his mouth. Tasting his own come was something Mizuki had never once considered trying, but Ryuuhou had left him so completely intoxicated that he would have agreed to almost anything.

"That's all for today," he said with a polite smile, patting Mizuki on his tattooed cheek dismissively before he stood. Still out of breath and quivering and harder than he's probably ever been in his life, Mizuki nearly fell out of bed reaching for the other man. "What? No, no," he squeaked helplessly, pawing at the air as Ryuuhou made for the door. "Must you always be so greedy? My time is valuable, Mizuki," he said matter-of-factly as he reached for the doorknob.

With that same fox-like expression as always, he gave one last grin to bid farewell before passing through the door, "Today has been enlightening. I do wish you a smooth and speedy recovery." There was silence again, complemented only by the ticking of the clock and the desperate panting and explosive heartbeat that Mizuki wished he could control. Left feeling so insignificant as always, and yet still needing more from him. This was always his relationship with Ryuuhou. Pulling up the covers for the slightest bit of modesty, he'd have to finish up what Ryuuhou had started on his own.


End file.
